


Strength of Will

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, Reluctant passion, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 91: Plane.   John and Mistress Tess go from more than just massage, into the fierce passion that only John Winchester is capable of.   Except he's still hurting for his Mary.  But who knew that John was capable of this -  and his control is infinite and exacting. And Het!Hot!   Sam and Dean are just a cameo, for honesty's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character or venue without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are. Once the novels are under contract - I may have to take everything with her in them down, hence the warning about borrowing the character.
> 
> I know most of you are Dean/Sam folk. Discipline folk. But this... this is something that John's needed. Alpha male and Alpha female, and tumbling into bed. Oh yes. It needed to be. John needed... someone. The boys have each other. It worked. Forgive me, if you can.

Tess is feeling particularly diabolical, so the massage she’s giving John is just a little more than your friendly neighborhood muscle relaxation massage ought to be. And his response is just so lovely – he’s rocking ever so subtly into the sheets for the little friction her soft sheets allows on his cock, and at the same time, every response she gets out of him is a little slower, because she’s quite aware that when his muscles are relaxed – save for one – he’s likely going to pass out cold.

And as soon as it happens, she lays herself out next to him, stretching luxuriously. How convenient. She’s got plenty of time for plotting. He’s never going to take more than a few days off, and besides, all the information they’ve been gathering says they’ll be on the road in four days minimum. The more she can accomplish right now? The better. She gets her preliminary plans set in place, and then slips out of the bedroom, leaving John unconscious on the bed, looking for Mathieu.

“Matty. I need a favor,” she informs him.

Mathieu chuckles, a lewd sound in the refined atmosphere of her personal rooms. “I bet you do.” He sounds satisfied, as he well ought to be. He was the one who’d sent John Winchester her way all those years ago, making sure the boys stayed with Jim or Bobby. It was Mathieu's level best to set the two of them up, and with as damn stubborn as they both were, it was working quite nicely now, a decade later. Granted, he’d never expected John’s sons to turn out the way they did, considering how sheltered John’d kept them and what a player Dean had been with the ladies - but you never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

“Take the club for me, for a few days?” He’s the only person in the world that Tess’d ask to do that, and if she’d had the forethought she’d have advertised to select clients. Then again, they likely already know he’s here, and she’s been light on the scheduling for the last few months, focusing on just a few techniques she’s learned recently.

“Sure thing,” he says easily, then gets up to let the boys in. The fact that Dean is still nervous around him is faintly amusing, but at the same time, he’s going to have to do something about that. The boys are quiet, filing in, they look tired despite a couple extra hours of sleep, and Mathieu thinks to himself that if Tess will give them to him, the first thing he shall do is confiscate THEIR journals, as well.

John wanders out eventually, and the conversation over brunch is subdued, as each of the three Winchesters realize just how tired out and tense they are, contemplate going into a hunt like that. Neither Sam nor Dean are surprised when John tells them gently that he’s going to stay with Tess for a day or two, and they have the suite to themselves again. They just exchange a look with one another, and there isn’t as much lingering over coffee as there might be.

Which suits Tess just fine. John heads for the couch when they rise, and she shakes her head and hauls him back into the bedroom, shutting the door and leaning up against it, draping herself against the dark wood, knowing it would show off her still darker hair, and then she lets the gown slip from one of her shoulders, just as he turns to complain that he’s not gonna be able to sleep any longer. Oh yes, she knows him.

The way his mouth drops open, the immediate bulge in the loose sleep pants he’s wearing, oh yes. 

For John, the sensations are bordering on awesome shock. “Damn, Tess.”

“If you really want to go out and watch television, I suppose you can do that,” she says, and then he’s sliding rough hands around her waist, pulling her from the door into his arms. The kiss is rough, too, he’s asking for something she hasn’t given him, given anyone in a long time, and he feels her answer when she goes limp in his arms, gives over a fraction of control to him. A low growl shudders through him, and his sensitive fingertips feel goosebumps raise along the skin he’s gently touching.

John gathers her up in his arms, takes her off her feet just enough to swing her around so that he’s the one with his back to the door, and she’s still not resisting, so he cups the back of her head with one hand, kissing her deep, and rounds her tight ass with the other hand. He feels like a starving man, and GOD, he knows where he wants this to go, but he’s afraid that it won’t happen. 

But John’s not a man to give into his fears before he’s confronted with them, so he takes a step forward, letting his thigh slide between hers, backing them to the bed. He slides the zipper of that sexy dress down, and the fabric puddles at their feet before she sweeps it aside, and then every other step he’s rubbing up against Tess’ powerful thighs, until the backs of her knees fold against the edge of the bed, and he’s laying her down on it, covering her lithe form with his own.

It’s as he kisses her, just on the side of her neck, and his hips thrust into hers, thinking he’s wearing too much, it’s then that the familiar agony, the feeling that he’s betraying Mary seizes him, like a post-traumatic flashback, forcing the awareness of the job he’s supposed to be doing back on him like the weight of a concrete block dragging a murdered man down to the bottom of the river.

But this is Tess, and not some fragile flower of a woman. She gets a good grip on him, and then rolls them both, so that she’s on top, and the control is all back in her hands. She slaps the side of his hip, hard. It hurts her a little to watch him blink in startlement, to watch him try and swallow the flashback and the pain down, but she doesn’t dwell on it, it’s not her pain to feel. She never takes what isn’t hers. Instead, she waits, flashing eyes fixed on his, and when he starts to glaze over again, she smacks the other hip just as hard, and that gets the reaction she wants.

He feels the burn her hard palm leaves behind, both of his hips are on fire, and it’s too damn close to something he’s told her not to do – spanking doesn’t do it for him in the bedroom the way it seems to for Dean and Sam. His eyes flash right back at her, and then her body is covering his, undulating as her mouth fixes on his, and he just lets it all go right there. It’s Tess, and this isn’t going to go anywhere he doesn’t want it to go, and right now, he wants her, wants her fiercely.

A low growl builds in his throat, and he reaches for her, fingers curving into her thigh and tracing upwards, until they dip deeply into the wet cleft of her. He’s got her now, the control is all in his hands as she gasps and twists herself on his hand. Her breasts are skimming across his chest, and he rocks the two of them together, his cock rubbing into the hollow of her hip furious and fast.

And then their mouths are tangled up together, foreheads pressing together, she’s braced above him, and rocks to the side just a little, wraps one of her strong hands around his cock. He’s never wanted her so badly – and then there’s not much more room for though as her hand rocks up and down, back and forth, and just as she’s crying out above him, fingers of one of his hand buried deep in her wetness. The other tangles in her dark hair, he sees stars - feels his own orgasm explode, feels his cock burning in her hand in a thousand points of too much contact as she milks the last of it from him, taking him to another plane entirely. His fingers ease slowly away from her as he feels her muscles contract and push him away a little, and then she’s collapsing atop him. He barely has time to wonder if they were perhaps a little noisy before his senses fail him entirely. She feels strong in his arms, where they’re wrapped around her, and she’s brought up a hand to twine it in his hair, the other tracing the outline of the palm-print on his hip, and he knows she needs to be held, though she’d never say it.

It’s just fine, though. He’s not going to let go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever


End file.
